Like The Summer Breeze
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: A summer breeze appears and vanishes in an instant; and Rosetta thought of her romantic opportunities with a certain amnesiac hero as the very same thing. Maybe if she realized she had fallen for him sooner. . . -Note: this is just something I found on my computer, written back in 2012 and it's not of the same quality as recent work. . .I think?-


My mother tells me that I've liked writing as early as five years old. I would apparently tell stories and force her and my siblings to listen. Wow, I guess I was kinda evil back then. You know those probably didn't make a lot of sense with a child's perspective. : ) Why am I smiling?

Ah, anyway, that memory caused me to go on a nostalgic outbreak. Er, that is my way of saying I browsed through old stories I recalled writing back in 2012 when I originally prepared to join this site. Yes, they were saved on my computer and now you shall read it in all its unrefined state! -Insert demonic laughing here- . . .I hope you enjoy~ : D D D

_**DISCLAIMER: "I don't own Rune Factory any more than I did in 2012. So there." – MasterMindOfFiction**_

X

Like The Summer Breeze

X

It was the beginning of spring when she met him. Rosetta recalled it easily; those attention-grabbing blue eyes mimicked the sky, his messy brown hair swaying majestically, his dorky smile he sent her when she lost her temper over a trivial reason, his soft words and lack of change when she aforementioned lost her temper.

But she didn't like him immediately. Obviously, he'd be taken by the local maidens in the blink of an eye. And worst: her own best friend, Mist, she had full time to chase after him because he already came to this village just to find her.

Like the summer breeze, he appeared and vanished.

It was the middle of spring when she was close to him for the first time. Rosetta had long gotten over her irritation with what happened; and maybe her anger was just forced. She wasn't the best with gentle words as he, so she tended to snap. And no, she didn't hate him at all.

It was in the morning, that Annette was speeding along the path leading to the house at the same time she was strolling along prepared to visit the beach with Mist. Also, to wrap up this bad-news-position, Raguna was preparing to stroll to his house and apparently carry in some fresh crops.

Like the summer breeze, like the collision all of them wound up in (Rosetta on her back in the soil, Raguna with his face just underneath her chest, and Annette draped over the both of them face down in grass), he appeared and vanished.

The very last day of spring of his first year in Trampoli, but Rosetta was growing curious over the way he kept hanging around Mist. At first, she was jealous. . .of Raguna. Because Mist always took the time from whatever the heck she even did all day to help out with the farm or teach him how to make a living here. Their girl time was lessening, she was frustrated.

It turns out that Raguna didn't mean to be stealing her away, it was just that he was utterly clueless around here and the only reason he moved here was due to mysterious dreams that involved the turnip-aholic.

Like the summer breeze, their awkwardness in conversation appeared and vanished.

X

Summer was a pretty much universally-enjoyed season. At least, Rosetta believed that. She didn't like it when the sand burned, or when her swimsuits couldn't survive a big wave. But despite her nitpicking, she was so anxious to swim and relax until she just couldn't do it anymore!

Oh yes, and summer meant cute, local young men in swimsuits too. Uh. . .she didn't come up with it on her own! Melody was the one who suggested it, and she was just doing this once and never would again! Rosetta decided she may as well peek once in her life – maybe Raguna was muscular under that garb he wore. . .not that she imagined anything obscene!

Like a summer breeze, the door to the changing room flew open when Raguna was leaving already in his swimsuit, and her loose bikini top had come undone and fell in front of him when she leaped over.

. . .It was a boring summer that year.

The twelfth day of summer was the day Rosetta knocked on Mist's door to bring the cold medicine she requested. Unfortunately for her friend, she stayed out in the water late in the night with no concept of time and. . .this. She called out for her, and was confused when Raguna's voice replied she was sleeping and yet she could bring the medicine inside.

Well, Rosetta hadn't met eyes or talked to him since that flashing incident. She was wary of breaking the silence, but she assumed it had to be done sooner or later if she absolutely had to live in Trampoli.

Like the summer breeze, Rosetta teasingly struck a pose and asked if he was okay with what he saw that day, Raguna shyly met her eyes and insisted she didn't have try and joke about it because she was actually better looking than she led on in conversation, and but all of this appeared and vanished in an instant when the silence was less awkward and more peaceful!

On the very last day of summer, Danny was being a bit of an annoyance and refused to let her walk away without replying about whether or not she would move someday. She had been talking about it, although Danny wasn't thrilled for his own reasons.

Whilst Danny and Rosetta were clashing again, the door creaked open and it turned out to be their last customer of the day. They hurriedly whipped their heads in the direction of the entrance, noticing that it was Melody. Of course, a certain man whose hair color practically spelled out his brain, he skated over on air and asked what she needed today.

Interestingly, Melody brushed past him with mentioning she hadn't come for a shopping trip. She instead crossed the floor and lined herself up with a staring Rosetta. She explained, with slight fear in her voice, she knew Raguna quite well lately considering he took baths at her shop often. However, she was concerned when she was passing by and overheard him talking to himself about that island shaped like a whale. But he hadn't been seen since, she was concerned that he was on Whale Island getting into things he shouldn't.

Like the summer breeze, Raguna had left temporarily and got her emotions in a frenzy. But it faded just as soon as it appeared. And thank God for that – she didn't know what would happen if he were violently harassed by monsters up there and no one could save him.

X

Autumn first was the day that Raguna returned from Whale Island. He was only exploring the place because he was learning terrible things about it, he was far too stubborn like a child when it came to listening to the villagers about the place.

He could have talked to anyone upon returning. But Rosetta was the first he approached and told of his adventures. She didn't like it, but she was in tears of anger and relief about him. Actually, her first reaction was to smack his hand away when he tried to place it on her shoulder. Then she apologized through her tears and was quiet for the rest of his story.

Like the summer breeze that appears and vanishes; that was kind of like her extreme emotions.

. . .Come to think of it, the only question is why did she react so badly about it?

Up until the thirteenth day of autumn, she noticed that Raguna was around her especially. He still spent time with Mist and Melody, but she was the girl who everyone thought he'd eventually propose to. Of course, she had to snap and verbally bash their fantasies. She may have been blonde, but that didn't mean she ad no concept of what was happening.

Obviously, Raguna was only befriending her. She wasn't denying her own feelings, his, there was no denial here. He could never develop love for someone like her, either Mist or Melody seemed capable wife material considering they got along with him better. Her? She just snapped at him, forced a little annoyance now and then, she didn't even know a lot about what he liked or disliked.

Like the summer breeze, the two were closing gaps and befriending! Though it would soon wind up in the shape of appearing suddenly and vanishing in an instant. Or would it?!

It was the last day of autumn when Rosetta sucked up the risen irritation levels and freaking accepted Danny's request to talk personally as he called it! God, she was annoyed by that freaking smug smile of his! Even though he wasn't that bad of a guy in reality, she just. . .she'd rather not full scale admit a sense of bonding now and then.

Danny blabbered something Raguna requested he brush under the nonexistent rug for the time as it was. Rosetta was still in surprise mode for some time: she had just been told that Melody had stopped him before he left to take a bath, she plucked up the courage necessary to beam and ask if he'd be up for doing something. . .romantic. Perhaps that night if she closed the store early?

Like the summer breeze that appeared and vanished in an instant, that was Rosetta's late realization that her heart didn't like the idea of the witch cosplayer using this night as a romantic one for them. Her chest ached for a while, she had to excuse herself from the scene because all she could think about was sleeping all of this off and really give herself the verbal beating when the sun was scheduled to arrive.

X

December second was the day that Rosetta had reached a level of understanding with the heart and reality: and she told herself she was kind of happy that Raguna was happy – that dorky smile would almost never leave after that night and he seemed to talk about Melody frequently. But that was all she could agree on. She didn't like the idea of them heading toward becoming a couple.

Although. . .she was certain she had to find the good in it sometime. Melody wasn't a bad person, she just talked way too much about various bathing techniques and almost had a fetish out of water submerging. And. . .maybe if she wore something else instead of that witch cosplay, brushed her hair, she'd look just as pretty as any maiden around here.

Like the summer breeze that appeared and left, Rosetta noticed her chances taking that same road.

December tenth was the day that the snow became very thick on the land it wouldn't cease violently falling. All of the Trampoli residents decided to take a day off from their businesses and stay indoors. For whatever reason, Raguna wasn't one of those residents. He still wanted to make sure his monsters were safe and sound because their barn was. . .lackluster.

A buffamoo however was ill, very ill. Her name was Crystal: named because she had been wandering in the crystal-like snow and was too weak to attack him, he just tamed her anyway. In any event; Crystal probably wouldn't live. Candy had once told him a medicine that was at the tower to help Crystal. But Raguna had fainted in the thick snow.

Like the summer breeze, Rosetta jumped out to save him and stayed at his side the whole time to ensure he didn't suffer. But just as everything appeared and left: Crystal was put out of her misery by a natural death, Raguna survived, Rosetta took the chance to mention she rescued him because she kind of loved him.

On the final day of December, the aspiring merchant had pretty much given up on Raguna replying to that confession of hers. She wasn't patient, and he didn't want him to be bothered by this too. It was bad enough that he had to deal with the first death of a tamed monster, apparently he had to stop this freakish island from collapsing on everyone, and well. . .he shouldn't have to deal with her pathetic feelings.

Even though she maybe liked him from first encounter, come on! She had tried to avoid him a lot, she didn't exactly choose her words carefully, and all he did was treat her like a simple friend. She was okay with him thinking of her as a simple friend. And if Melody really was the only one who could sooth his troubles – she would not stand as an obstacle.

Like the summer breeze, action appeared and left with little but a memory. Did Raguna recover? Yep. Did Melody help with pretty much all but one process? Yep. Did Raguna ever give an acceptance or rejection to Rosetta? His third option was basically an ignore it. . .

X

It was on the last day of the second year's winter: everyone gathered in the local church for the first wedding in a long time.

Rosetta would have liked to be standing alongside the amnesiac local hero, smiling dreamily knowing that she was finally going to have everything she desired.

Rosetta would have liked to say 'I do' and with that, have to put up with his good and bad days with little opportunity to break away. Not like she'd even attempt to get away. . .

Rosetta would have done anything to be the one he was sold to.

But she wasn't. Melody had that special position. All she could so was stand in the crowd and smile, not bitterly. She was smiling. . .genuinely?

Maybe she was just happy that he was happy. She recalled being angry when he finally said that he had never really thought of her that way. . .but what as all of the anger directed at in the first place?

Despite any of that, she wanted him to treat Melody well. Maybe she wanted to be the one treated well, but that couldn't be helped. Raguna better be a freaking good husband and not ignore her!

If Melody wouldn't slap him when he was in the wrong, she'd personally fill in that role.

On the third year, Rosetta awoke on the first day of spring. She wasn't emotional about anything, her emotions had long sailed by like the summer breeze. . .but maybe someday she'd find a little success with a man.

First things first: her shop was important. Business was growing, so maybe a little traveling of the world was in order. . .

End.

. . . . .

. . .There's my pre-FF work, in all its. . .-cringes- harsh and shabby glory. Here's a notice to you readers: this is NOT like my current work. This is something found on the computer, I published it because I wanted everyone else to share my pain and to find out if my work still sucks. I do NOT consider this my first step into writing for Rune Factory. Heck, I do not even like writing in _**only**_ description!

I don't know what was going through my 14 year old mind at the time. X D I think I spelled the name of the mail-carrying girl wrong, and I kind of made Danny sound like a bit of an * * * *. But I do know that I did (and still do) like Rosetta, Melody, Mist, and Bianca out of all of the "maidens". To me, they're the only ones with. . .personality. They're more interesting to me – especially when you befriend them.

So yeah, if you have not seen my modern work yet. . .I write a lot for the Ace Attorney section (that's another game series, in case you're not aware), and that is where you'll find the stuff that sucks maybe a little less than this. ^ _ ^


End file.
